


Lockscreen

by Bajillian



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Shanks is a little shit, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: Shanks likes to have fun when Marco leaves his phone unsupervised.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Lockscreen

Marco should’ve known by now that he wasn’t able to trust Shanks to be alone with his phone. Not that Shanks would do anything incredibly harmful, he just liked to be a little shit. 

There was one time where Law had texted Marco with a simple question, and Shanks decided to take the conversation into his own hands. Luckily, Marco had taken his phone back before Shanks could completely traumatize Law, but the red-haired prankster did manage to send a ‘what are you wearing? ;)’ followed by Law’s confused reply. 

Another time, Shanks had changed Marco’s password and refused to say what the new one was. Instead, he gave hints about how the numbers lined up with a four-letter word and was his favorite dessert. After a bit of going back and forth about how there were hardly any four-letter dessert words and typing in ‘cake’ a couple times, Shanks gave in. He didn’t want Marco to be locked out of his phone forever, after all. So he reached over and put in 2-6-2-5. Marco was confused, but as soon as Shanks explained that ‘cock’ was the new password, Marco rolled his eyes and started to unbutton his pants. Shanks could have lots of his favorite dessert.

This time, though, Marco thought he was safe. It was pretty early in the morning, and Shanks was fast asleep in their bed. He was sure that he had enough time to take a shower and could leave his phone unsupervised on the nightstand. 

As soon as Marco left the room, Shanks’ eyes opened. He’d only been half asleep, and he smirked when he noticed Marco’s phone all by itself. Practically asking to be messed with. Shanks could’ve sworn he could hear it calling his name. 

And how could he refuse?

He waited a few seconds for the shower to be turned on before he grabbed Marco’s phone. Marco’s first mistake was that Shanks knew the password still. So it wasn’t hard to gain access in the slightest. All he had to do now was think of what he should do.

He didn’t want to interrupt another conversation, since Marco had gotten pretty angry about that. And he’d already changed the password once. He needed to do something new. 

He got the idea to change Marco’s lock screen, so he opened the camera and lifted it with the intention of taking a selfie. That’s when he got a better idea. 

He reached for his own phone to look through his pictures. They mostly consisted of sneaky pictures of Marco, pictures of the two of them, selfies, miscellaneous things, and nudes. Like… too many nudes. There were more nudes than anything else in the entire photo collection. 

After a couple minutes of looking through, Shanks chose one that went from his blushing cheeks, to his smirk, his rolled up shirt exposing his abs, down to his cock, which he was holding with his hand. He was pretty proud of that one, since he’d had to prop the phone up on something at the right angle, and he was saving it for the perfect time, but phone shenanigans seemed to fit good enough. 

He sent the picture to Marco’s phone, and then set his lock screen. Already, he was letting out giddy giggles. As best as he could, he put Marco’s phone back down the same way he’d found it, made himself comfortable, and pretended to sleep again. It wasn’t long before Marco came out of the shower and walked into the bedroom to get dressed. Shanks, of course, snuck peeks of Marco’s ass. 

Marco didn’t notice the phone right away, since he was busy getting ready for his day. However, he did take a moment to check to see if he’d gotten any texts, and nearly jumped out of his skin the moment he saw the lockscreen.

“Shanks.” The bed dipped down a bit when Marco rested a knee on the mattress. “Shanks, I know you’re awake.”

Shanks couldn’t help smiling that shit-eating grin he often wore in times like these. Still, he didn’t respond.

Marco raised an eyebrow and waited a beat before bringing his free hand down hard to slap Shanks’ ass. Shanks responded with a surprised noise, followed by an unnecessarily lewd-sounding “Yes! Harder!”

Marco rolled his eyes. “Now that you admitted that you’re awake, would you like to explain this?” He held up his phone to show Shanks the lockscreen. 

“Ooh, naughty boy,” Shanks said, a playful tone in his voice. “You really like my nudes so much you made your lockscreen a cockscreen, huh?”

“You know damn well I didn’t do this,” Marco said. “This wasn’t my lockscreen before I got out into the shower.”

Shanks snickered and moved to sit up. “Alright, it was me,” he said. “I look good in that picture, don’t I?”

Marco sighed. “You do. But I can’t walk around with your nude body out in the open,” he said. “Especially at work.”

“That’s a fair point,” Shanks said. He leaned over to give Marco a kiss. “Do you forgive me?”

Marco smiled and then stood back up so he could finish getting ready. “Yes,” he said. “Though, I wouldn’t mind coming home to your sexy naked body waiting for me.”

Shanks perked up at that. “Now you’re talking,” he said. “Try not to get too excited while thinking about me at work.”

Marco chuckled. “I’ll do my best.”

**Author's Note:**

> I frantically wrote this at 3 AM, two seconds after getting the idea. As always, comments are appreciated!


End file.
